vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger Port
Dagger Port is a large and notorious port on the eastern coast of Haven. Home to all walks of criminal life, it is the prime harbor for Pirates in the land of Haven. Apart from permanently reeking of rum, and despite the unrepentant violence that goes on within, Dagger Port is infamous for actually having honor among thieves. The Haven Army does its best to try and pretend Dagger Port does not exist, for it would actually take quite a sizeable host to be able to actually siege the outlaw port. Its denizens quickly stop killing and bickering with one another to defend their haven of vice. Not only that, but the entire port is surrounded by a thick makeshift wall, and Haven soldiers only venture there if absolutely needed. Notable Locations Grog Anchor Bay A large dock where most ships dock, its name is a blatant parody of Black Anchor Bay, something which infuriates Fleet Commander Jones of Haven's Navy to great lengths. It is big enough to house a dozen ships, and even has a dock for a Galleon, if one has the coin to afford it. The Red Ribbon Infamously the most vile and wanton brothel in all of Haven, and possibly all of Ulia, booze, drugs and sex run uncontrollably rampant within its walls. It is the much dirtier, cheaper, and depraved sister of Karango's Pink Ribbon. At first a mere two story building, it has expanded over the years to accomodate its growing clientele base with four stories and a larger dance floor. Hangman's Barrel The main tavern of Dagger Port, The Hangman's Barrel is actually an economical powerhouse. Its practically infinite supply of alcohol is bought directly from the pirate traders that regularly make port, along with their own homebrewed specialties. Being a haven for all walks of criminal life, one can find brands of alcohol otherwise considered illegal in the land because of where it comes from, the most famous of this being Cortez brews. There is never not violence transpiring both inside and outside, and as it is one of the largest taverns in the country, brawls with participants numbering in the dozens occur on a regular basis. Jacque's The largest restaurant of the criminal port, Taylor and Erykas had their first date here, and it is where they met Fang. The upper floor is host to a much more expensive and fancy area for the richer patrons. Jacque's is also home to Haven's only underground pit fighting ring, which is found in the basement level, and the main hub for Cage Fighting in the land, having both an Iron and Steel Cage league which takes place in the two outdoor areas of the building. The Sparrow A highly exclusive club, simply gaining entry costs a gold coin. Far quiter and calm than the rest of the port, one can have the finest dining and drinking available in all of Dagger Port, as well as have lavish beauties for entertainment and company. The balconies offer excellent views of the cage fights that transpire next door at Jacque's. Bounty Board Near the center of town is the Bounty Board. However, instead of pursuing bounties here, they are mostly put up by criminals in pride. Bounty Hunting in Dagger Port isn't rare, but actual arrests or kills for them don't happen very often. The Butcher's Shack The only doctor in all of Dagger Port, the man called The Butcher has made a fortune treating the all too common wounds denizens of the crime den enact on one another. Despite the lacking hygiene and run down shack he operates out of, he is one of the best practitioners of medicine for miles. Blades and Boomsticks The largest black market for all kinds of weapons, the proprietors are always making shady dealings with soldiers of the Haven Army who are looking to make some extra money by selling military gear. While the bulk of their stock is common rank and file weapons, high quality gear can be found here on occasion, and always for a shiny coin. Sal's Sal's is a shipwright crew lead by the man called Sal. They are well known for their excellence in craftsmenship and for never asking questions. It isn't uncommon for a customer to go to Sal's, and while their ship is being repaired, run into those guilty of messing up their ship in the first place. Category:Port Category:Place